F-4 Phantom 2
" The F-4 Phantom 2 is a tandem two-seat, twin-engine, all-weather, long-range fighter-bomber originally developed for the United States Navy by McDonnell Douglas on December 30, 1960. Was bought and modernized by Maxwell avionics for use by the Kolin Air force and Marines on December 24, 2242, which was 2 years into the Roacist War. Once F-4 Phantom 2 was finished and entered mass production, it quickly started to replace the ageing F-1 Lavender, as the main fighter of the entire military. Once in combat, The F-4 Phantom began to stem the tide in the air battle and helped immensely by bombing enemy vehicles and infantry. Specifications Flight characteristics: Performance: Originally designed to fly in Earth's atmosphere at supersonic speeds, Kolins used F-4's chassis to strap plasma bombs and an RPC (Rotary Plasma Cannon) to dominate both air and land at the same time, also making sure that they can reliably hit, and possibly destroy vehicles which use modified materials like modified Armament KG-61 Vulcan Rotary Cannon: The KG-61 Vulcan is an electrically driven, six-barrel, air-cooled, Gatling-styled rotary cannon which fires 20 mm diameter bolts of plasma at an extremely high rate of 6,000 rounds per minute. The KG-61 is the principal cannon armament of the Kolin military fixed-wing aircraft and this weapon serves as F-4 Phantom's main armament. R-10 Rocket pod: R-11 quad guided rocket launcher KIV-8 General purpose missile: KIV-9 Seeker: KIV-10 Finder: KIV-11 Mask: KIV-12 spreader: HE-6 High explosive bomb: HE-7 Napalm incendiary bomb: HE-8 Guided bombs HE-9 Clusterbomb: HE-10 Smoke bomb: Landing Landing on land: Civilian: Personal airstrip Airstrip Military: Outposts Bases Airbase Air Force Headquarters Landing on ships: Destroyers: Cruisers: Assault ships: Battleships: Aircraft Carriers: Space Stations: Mascots The Spook: The Spook is the aircraft's emblem is a whimsical cartoon ghost called "The Spook", which was created by McDonnell Douglas technical artist, Anthony "Tony" Wong, for shoulder patches. The name "Spook" was coined by the crews of either the 12th Tactical Fighter Wing or the 4453rd Combat Crew Training Wing at MacDill AFB. The figure is ubiquitous, appearing on many items associated with the F-4. The Spook has followed the Phantom around the world adopting local fashions; for example, the British adaptation of the U.S. "Phantom Man"149 is a Spook that sometimes wears a bowler hat and smokes a pipe.[ Mr. Ghost: Colour Schemes and Camouflage Kolin Military: United Kolin Military Air Force Kolin F-4 Phantom 2.png|Gray and Black|link= Kolin F-4 Phantom Tallon Camo.png|Tallon Camo|link= Marine Gray and Black Navy Air Force Gray and Black Saigon Air Defence Force Polivia Tallon Obcy Wad Air Force Obcy Wad Air Force F-4 Phantom 2.png|Obcy Wad Air Force|link= File:1555487776355.png|Obcy Wad Air Force Camo|link= Obcy Wad Navy History Development: Discovering the F-4 Contacting McDonnell Douglas: Updating and upgrading the F-4: First flight and testing: Beginning Mass Production: Entering service: Roacist War: Upgrading the F-4: Inter-War: Upgrading the F-4: Kolin-Obcy War: Zombie Outbreak: ESSV Conflict: Variants F-4 Phantom 2 F-4A1 Phantom 2 F-4A2 Phantom 2 F-4A2M1 Phantom 2: The F-4A2M1 Phantom 2 is the Marine version of the F-4 Phantom and while the originally the marines used the regular F-4 to f-4A2 versions and the Marines were happy with them however some marine companies modified their F-4 Phantoms to better suit their style of combat Maxwell avionics noticed this and offered to make a new specialized variant just for them and the marine core agreed. After meeting with the head of the Kolin Marines and Navy and having them officially commission the new F-4 Variant Maxwell avionics F-4A2N1 Phantom 2: F-4A2R Phantom 2 OF-2 Phantom 2 F-4A2H Phantom 2 F-4A2E Phantom 2 Nicknames: "The flying brick" Operators Kolins: Obcy wads: Humans: Termwood: Antus: Famous and notable pilots Appearances Non-canonical appearances Trivia references in other media Sources used for inspiration Internal links: Justin Glowala External links: The F-4 Phantom: Documents: McDonnell Douglas F-4 Phantom II from Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia F-4 Phantom II history page on Boeing.com F-4 Phantom II Society site Videos: Dogfights: F-4 Phantom Vs Mig21 - Hell Over Hanoi Documentary - History Wings: F-4 Phantom II MegaStructures: F-4 Phantom Jet F-4.Phantom The F-4 Phantoms' Weapons: Documents: M61 Vulcan From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Videos Thank you! Category:Kolins Category:Kolin-Obcy War Category:United Kolin Air force Category:Saigon Defense Airforce Category:Obcy Wad Air Force